1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and method for sealing tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical tool including a jaw member having a sealing plate with improved temperature control.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps utilize mechanical clamping action along with electrical energy to effect hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps (open, laparoscopic or endoscopic) often include electrosurgical sealing plates which apply the electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the sealing plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue.
During an electrosurgical procedure sealing plates may be used to apply electrosurgical energy or heat to tissue. Most sealing plates do not distribute heat evenly across the plates leading to hot zones within the sealing plates. Because the heat is not distributed evenly, the sealing procedure may take longer and may result in lower quality seal. Further, when energy is applied to the sealing plate, the sealing plate heats up. When energy is no longer applied, enough heat does not dissipate from the sealing plate, thereby causing heat to accumulate during subsequent applications of energy during an electrosurgical procedure resulting in a higher than desired temperature for the sealing plate.